Obligation
by Anonymous Chibi
Summary: 1x5; If Meiran had become Pilot 05 while Wufei became a scholar and diplomat, would Wufei and Heero still have intertwined destinies? Both chained by duty and longing for forbidden happiness, how can Love even hope to thrive?


**Disclaimer**: If I owned Gundam Wing…Wufei would have had more screen time Dx  
**Warnings**: Unintentional OOC-ness…especially on Heero's part. I tried to give him entertaining thoughts…and some may not complement with his personality. Feedback on this would be appreciated. I would like to know if the light humor works in this case, or if Heero is too out of character to be forgiven.

1x5; if you don't like it…why are you here? o_O

**Note(s)**: Some important things to know for this story:

1) Meiran became Pilot 05 instead of Wufei. Wufei in the meantime became a diplomat for the Colonies, working with politics for peace while Meiran fought physically. Their history will be called to attention in later chapters.

2) This is post-second war (aka, Endless Waltz).

Thank you to all who read this story. I really hope you enjoy it! =)  
**Date**: 2.1.09

- - - - -

**Obligation**

_Day One_

- - - - -

Gods…he was beautiful.

Cobalt eyes blinked in rapid succession, his voice suddenly caught up in his throat as he took in the sight before him.

Thankfully he just had to stand there and let Relena do all the talking…because at the moment, Heero was sure he could barely stutter out a greeting.

Standing before Heero Yuy, his partner, Duo Maxwell, and their charge, Vice Foreign Minister Relena Dorlian, was none other than the famed ambassador of the colonies…Wufei Chang.

And looking at him, Heero was sure his heart had skipped a beat.

He harbored a subtle beauty, one that should have been reserved for a woman. Hair pulled back tightly in a small ponytail, Wufei was donned in attire traditional to his Chinese heritage. His lithe form was cloaked in cloths of white, a high collar veiling a caramel skin coasted neck.

Picking at the hemming of his black and gold lined Preventer uniform, Heero felt inferior in appearance.

Suddenly being elbowed in the ribs, Heero cast his icy stare on his violet-eyed partner, frowning in contrast to Duo's mischievous grin. As the brunette-braided Preventer rose a hand to cover his mouth from the public, he gestured to the Chinese man with a nod of his head, mouthing the words slowly, "Dude…he's _hot_."

Heero rolled his eyes in response while inwardly cringing…_I am not on Maxwell's level just because I thought Ambassador Chang was attractive._

Sure…whatever.

"Mr. Chang…" Relena began, taking steps towards the ambassador, a smile plastered on her face as the clicks and flashes of cameras encompassed them to an almost suffocating point. "I am glad you arrived safely. Please, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Earth. I hope that we will be able to form a lasting friendship."

Near onyx eyes regarded the female before him, his expression for the most part blank save for the slight upward turn of his rose petal lips. They looked soft and inviting…especially paired with those calculating and pensive black eyes.

Gritting his teeth together, Heero mentally kicked himself. _I should not be thinking this…_

Forcing his mind to focus on reality, Heero watched as the Chinese man took a step towards Relena and extended one slender hand in greeting. Bowing his head respectfully, Wufei spoke in a voice laden with silk. "You have my gratitude for such a gracious welcoming. Your friendship would be an honor I will always cherish."

As the two political heads grasped hands and firmly shook, applause rippled through the crowd and cameras went into overdrive attempting to capture the moment for the next morning's paper. Today was to be a historical moment indeed.

Since the end of the Second War, the relationship between some Colonies and the Earth Sphere United Nations was strained. Most hoped however, that through the combined efforts of dubbed former Queen Relena and the Solitary Dragon, any animosity would be disregarded.

"Just follow me, Mr. Chang. We have a car waiting to take you to your hotel."

As Relena walked beside the strikingly handsome ambassador, Heero and Duo fell in place behind them, weary of any potential threats that may occur.

There were some that were still untrusting and even hostile towards the colonies. Some were even angered with Relena Dorlian for accepting their request for an alliance.

Never let it be said that being Relena's bodyguard was easy.

As the former Peacecraft daughter piled into a black limousine along with Wufei, Heero and Duo followed suit. Once they were seated and the car began the trek to the hotel, the blonde woman spoke again. "Ambassador Chang…"

Wufei's eyes turned to Relena upon being addressed, "Yes?"

"During your stay here…we would like to ensure you are protected with the best security we are able to provide. And so, we would like for you to accept Preventer Heero Yuy as your bodyguard."

Wufei raised an eyebrow as his brow knotted in shock and confusion. Turning his gaze to the brunette, the Chinese man looked over the former Gundam pilot, causing Heero to suddenly feel nervous. _Why does Chang look…almost insulted?_

Even in the colonies, the pair of Relena and Heero was well known. Although not officially romantically involved, they were like a knight and a princess. Inseparable. Meant to be.

Offering Heero as Wufei's bodyguard, offering to part with her love…was a political display.

Using Heero Yuy as a peace offering.

Injustice.

"I was not aware, Vice Foreign Minister, that the people of Earth were treated like objects."

As Relena's eyes widened in shock, her mouth gaped open attempting to form words. "I…I had not meant my gesture to be taken that way."

As Duo sent a glance Heero's way, displaying his own surprise at Wufei's response, Heero could only agree with his partner. For someone wanting peace, his words were scathing.

But Wufei became the political head he was today through his blunt and straightforward nature.

It was what made him so respected in the colonies. His honesty.

_He was not insulted for himself, but for my sake?_

"I think Mr. Chang was just so honored by your offer he didn't know what to say." Spoke up Duo, attempting to break the tension. Offering both diplomats a lopsided grin, the former pilot 02 fell back into silence, mouthing to Heero, "Awk-ward…"

Wufei merely rolled his eyes and exhaled a small sigh. _I came alone because I didn't want a babysitter. Looks like I'm being assigned one anyway._

- - - - -

"I'm sorry that you're stuck with me."

As Heero shut the hotel suite door behind him, his cobalt eyes were focused on the Chinese ambassador. Shrugging his shoulders, the Perfect Soldier replied flatly. "I agreed to this position."

As Wufei sauntered to the bed where his luggage had already been placed, the diplomat spoke thoughtfully. "Well, you didn't have to. So…thank you." Glancing around the suite, onyx eyes took in his current living space…it had everything. All except…

There was only one bed.

"Where will you be sleeping?"

"On the couch."

Wufei raised a brow. "That's bound to be uncomfortable."

"I've been through worse."

As the Japanese man walked past him and towards the dark blue couch, Wufei's lips took a downward turn. _What's with this guy…he acts as if…he doesn't deserve anything._

Following the brunette with a calculating gaze, the ambassador observed while Heero began checking the room for any potential threats while attaching security devices of his own all throughout the walls and doors.

Impressive.

"You're…not very social, are you?"

"…Hn."

Well, they were going to make fast friends.

Truth be told though…part of Heero's curt act was in hopes of ignoring the ambassador.

_How can I do my job properly when I'm being distracted by him? _

Chancing a glance at the Chinese man, Heero quickly turned away his gaze when he was met with slanted black eyes.

_Just do your job Yuy. You don't have time for romance._

- - - - -

_End Day One  
_**Obligations Continue**


End file.
